I will be the best
by Cloud the First Tsurugi
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary yang penting AU!Teikou terimakasih Warning!shounen-ai,BL
1. Chapter 1

I will be the best

Discleimer : Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ditentukan chapter

Genre : Friendship

Enjoy

Author POV

Hari sudah menjelang pagi burung burung berkicauan dengan sangat indah untuk membangunkan manusia dari alam mimpinya (yang mungkin indah ataupun buruk), tanaman seperti sedang bernyanyi. Terlihat disebuah apartemen minimalis (ya gak besar dan gak kecil juga sih) sesosok pemuda berumur sekitar 12 tahunan sedang memasak sarapan pagi.

Sosok itu memakai apron berwarna mereh gelap, berbadan tinggi besar, memiliki alis bercabang dua, bermata merah gelap, dan berambut merah gelap. Yang sangat imut disaat bersamaan. Dialah tokoh utama kita Kagami Taiga.

Setelah memakan semua masakannya, ia pun bergegas mengganti baju nya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah semua persiapan hari pertama selesai ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya dan tak lupa ia membawa bekal nya.

Kagami POV

Hai.. kenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga, aku sekarang bersekolah di Teikou Gakuen(maaf jika salah penulisan atau tempat karena saya lupa namanya apa) kelas 7, aku ini murid pindahan dari Amerika.

Aku datang ke jepang hanya ingin mencari kesenangan saja. Tapi kalo dapat kekasih juga ya alhamdilillah sih. Hahaha… sekarang aku sedang dijalan menuju sekolah baru ku selama aku berada di jepang.

**.**

**.**

_**I will be the best**_

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah baruku ini setelah berjalan selama 10 menit. Aku pun memasuki gerbang itu dengan senyuman manis, tak ku perdulikan mereka yang melihatku aneh.

Aku pun mencari cari ruangan kepala sekolah. Tetapi tidak ketemu ketemu tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja, aku pun bertanya kepada seseorang yang lewat di depanku. Aku memegang tangannya untuk membuat dia berhenti. Dia memiliki tubuh yang kecil, berambut biru langit, dan bermata seperti rambutnya. Aku pun mencoba bertanya kepadanya.

"Ano…boleh aku bertanya?"kataku kepadanya. Sepertinya dirinya terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku. '_apa ada yang salah'_aku pun membatin bingung smbil bertanya tanya mengapa dia sekaget itu.

"Domo"balasnya. Aku pun bertanya ruangan kepala sekolah terletak dimana. Dia pun menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya, dengan senang hati aku pun mengikutinya.

"ini ruangannya"katanya. Aku pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, setelah aku berterima kasih kepadanya akupun mengetuk pintu yang ada di depanku. Setelah terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh ku untuk masuk, aku pun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Permisi"kataku kepada semua makhluk hidup yang ada di ruangan itu. "hmmm….silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu, sebelum wali kelasmu datang "kata pak kepala sekolah yang menyuruhku duduk. Tanpa berbenyak basa basi aku pun menduduki kursi kosong tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"sepertinya wali kelasmu sudah datang "kata kepala sekolah. Dan ternyata benar masuk seseorang laki laki tanggung memasuki ruangan ini. Dan bertanya siappa yang akan diajar dikeas nya

"ah ini siswa baru itu, dan silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing"kata kepala sekolah"hajimemashite watashi wa Kagami Taiga desu"kata ku kepada orang didepan ku. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya"saya Akage Kiraito, anda bisa meanggil saya Akage sensei atau Kiraito Sensei"kata kiraito sensei kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan pada penulisanya

Maklum saya author baru di fandom ini

Dan mohon review dan kritik nya jika anda berkenan

Mohon undur diri

Cloud


	2. Chapter 1 pertemuan part 1

I will be the best

Discleimer : Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Ditentukan sesuai dengan chapter saja

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Family

Chap 2

_Last Chapter:_

"_ah ini siswa baru itu, dan silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing"kata kepala sekolah"hajimemashite watashi wa Kagami Taiga desu"kata ku kepada orang didepan ku. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya"saya Akage Kiraito, anda bisa meanggil saya Akage sensei atau Kiraito Sensei"kata kiraito sensei kepadaku._

Next Chapter :

Kagami POV

Kami telah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Kiraito sensei menyuruh ku untuk menunggu sebentar. Setelah menunggu satu menit sensei pun menyuruh ku masuk, dan menyuruh ku untuk memperkenalkan diriku kepada murid murid yang lain.

"Hajimemashite Watashi Wa Kagami Taiga Desu Yoroshiku"kataku sambil tersenyum sambil menbungkukan badan kearah mereka dan senyumku pun dibalas dengan bisikan dan juga senyuman oleh yang lain. Setelah memperkenalkan diriku kepada semua murid murid yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Akage sensei pun menyuruhku untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong.

**.**

**.**

_**I will be the best**_

**.**

**.**

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang sangat melelahkan, aku pun berjalan menuju kantin. Karena perutku sudah sangat berdemo untuk di minta isi. Di perjalanan menuju kantin aku tidak sengaja menabrak sesorang, orang itu memiliki ciri ciri berambut kuning, bermata biru langit, dan memiliki tato disebelah kanan wajah nya. Aku pun mencoba membantu dirinya berdiri, setelah membantunya berdiri aku pun meminta maaf kepada nya.

Setelah meminta maaf aku pun mencoba berkenalan kepada dirinya."Hai namaku Kagami Taiga, kalau boleh tau nama mu siapa?"kataku kepadanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala"namaku Namikaze Naruto, kau anak baru"jawab orang itu yang bernama Naruto.

Aku pun mengangguk "ya aku memang anak baru di sekolah ini"kataku sambil tersenyum "bagaimana kalau kau ku ajak berkeliling sekolah ini"ajak Naruto kepada ku. Aku pun mengangguk antusias."baiklah ayo, akan ku tunjukan semua bagiaan bagian sekolah ini kepadamu"lanjutnya akupun mengangguk sambil berjalan mengekori Naruto yang menjelaskan bagian bagian sekolah ini.

**SKIP TIME**

"nah, kalau yang ini Gym sekolah kita"kata naruto aku pun mengangguk"kau ingin masuk"tawar Naruto kepadaku aku pun mengagguk antusias kearah Naruto.

"baiklah, ayo masuk"ajak Naruto kepadaku aku langsung mengangguk kepadanya

Normal POV

"baiklah, ayo masuk"kata Naruto kepada Kagami yang di balas anggukan. Mereka pun masuk, Naruto mengajak Kagammi one on one. Yang di balas cengiran lebar dari Kagami.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita one on one, Kagammi kun"kata Naruto."baiklah Namikaze san"kata Kagami kearah Naruto.

"Ma…ma tak usah lah terlalu formal begitu panggil saja Naruto, ok"kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami."kalau begitu Naruto juga panggil aku Taigam ok""baiklah Taiga ""hehehehehe"tawa mereka bersamma.

"jadi mau kah kau bertangding one on one bersama ku, Kagami Taiga"kata Naruto"aku Kagami Taiga menerima tantangan mu bertanding one on one"balas Kagami menerima tantangann Naruto.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo sedikit, dan maaf juga kalau fic ini bergenre Yaoi**

**Tapi akan ku coba untuk merombak ulang alur cerita ini menjadi shounen ai**

**Gomenasai minna san **

**Log out **

**Cloud**


End file.
